


Swear it

by vive



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vive/pseuds/vive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Raven sort out the terms of their agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear it

That first night, after a meal of four dinner rolls, three thick slices of ham, and half of a blueberry pie, Raven sleeps in Charles' bed, wrapped up in pair of his flannel pyjamas even in the warmth of a summer night. He tucks her in (he’s seen memories of his mother doing this) before rounding to the other side of the bed and pulling the sheets over himself. He’s still settling in, adjusting the pillow behind his head, when he hears her ask, “I can really stay here?”

He looks over at her. She’s picking at a corner of the sheet, her hands a darker blue than the stripes on the flannel. Her mind is busy, already making plans to hide elsewhere, break into other kitchens, remembering other encounters with some other house’s residents and hiding in someone else’s skin. She remembers being chased out by people, screams, thrown objects, barking dogs --

 _STOP POKING INSIDE MY HEAD._

Charles flinches and moves his fingers away from his own head. Raven is frowning at him, wondering -- no, Raven is frowning at him.

He clears his throat. "Sorry, I just, uh, I wanted to know. Um. Do you want to stay? ...Here? I mean, you can stay here if you’d like, you don’t have to, but you can stay. I really mean it." Please please please-- "I can be your brother and you can be my sister, and I can ask my mother to ask her lawyer to draw up the proper documents, and I think I can make it so that they won’t ask too many questions--"

"I’ll be your sister," Raven says. Her frown deepens. "But you have to promise that you won’t look inside my head when I don’t want you to. Or else I’ll hate you forever. Okay?"

Thank you thank you thank you. "Okay," says Charles. "And you promise you'll be my sister?"

"I already _said_ that I would."

"I was just making sure. And I promise I won't look inside your head unless you want me to."

"You pinky swear it?"

He looks down at her hand with its pinky finger extended and hooks his own pinky finger around hers.

"I pinky swear it."

Raven smiles at him and Charles feels that this is the most important promise he’s ever made.


End file.
